There has been an increasing understanding of the complex relationship between seizures, pregnancy, sex hormones and antiepileptic drug therapy on both experimental and clinical levels. Nonetheless, extensive investigation of these important areas are required to elucidate basic mechanisms and clinical implications. Considerable experimental evidence exists to indicate that antiepileptic drugs may alter hormone metabolism and or action. Similarly, seizure frequency can be modified by various endocrine changes, such as pregnancy and menstrual cycling. This proposal requests support for a one-day symposium to be held on September 26, 1983. The conference will provide a forum for interaction among basic and clinical scientists in epilepsy and endocrinology who are concerned with the implications of hormone changes on the course of epilepsy. The topics include: epilepsy and pregnancy; catamenial epilepsy; androgens, epilepsy and antiepileptic drugs; oral contraceptives and antiepileptic drugs. Approximately 10-15 participants will be invited to present new data, review the status of each topic and define areas for future research.